Гаплогруппа R1b (Y-ДНК)
R1b — гаплогруппа, наиболее распространённая в Западной Европе и на Южном Урале. Встречается также в Центральной Азии, Восточной Европе, Северной Африке, Западной Азии. После миграций европейцев в Америку и Австралию она составляет значительную долю и там. Определяется однонуклеотидным полиморфизмом M343, открытым в 2004 году . С 2001 по 2005 год R1b определяли наличием ОНП P25. В старых системах классификации — Hg1 и Eu18. Происходит из R1, как и R1a. Происхождение Британские генетики Брайан Сайкс и Стивен Оппенгеймер утверждают, что гаплогруппа R1b не имеет отношения к индоевропейскому заселению Западной Европы и происходит от (по их мнению) палеолитического (доиндоевропейского) населения Иберии (баски). Следует отметить, что большинство не считает басков палеолитическими. Взгляды Сайкса и Оппенгеймера получили широкое распространение в Европе благодаря написанными им популярным бестселлерам о генетической истории Европы. С другой стороны, «европейская палеолитичность» R1b сталкивается с непреодолимыми противоречиями. Последующие исследования установили, что разнообразие субкладов данной гаплогруппы увеличивается по мере движения на восток, что скорее говорит о восточном происхождении данной гаплогруппы . Ряд современных генетиков полагают, что R1b зародилась в Центральной или Западной АзииInternational Society of Genetic Genealogy (ISOGG) — Y-DNA Haplogroup R and its Subclades — 2009. .}} Этот вывод подтверждается дальнейшими исследованиями подгруппы R1b1a2, носителем которой возможно являлись фараоны Эхнатон и Тутанхамон. Она предположительно зародилась на Кавказе около 9500 лет назад — известно что до расселения семитов кавказские народы (урарты; хатты; хурриты; шумеры) были широко расселены по территории Ближнего Востока — и начали миграцию в Европу около 7000 лет назад (см. Балканский неолит). Часть её представителей мигрировала в Северную АфрикуLenta.ru: Прогресс: Половина европейцев оказалась потомками египетских фараонов (примером массовой миграции из Ближнего Востока в Египет является нашествие гиксосов, которое имело место за полтысячелетия до рождения Тутанхамона). Мезолитический охотник-собиратель, живший 7500 лет назад в Поволжье на реке Сок (Самарская область), был носителем гаплогруппы R1b1Massive migration from the steppe is a source for Indo-European languages in Europe. Субклад R1b1c был обнаружен у обитателя стоянки Эльс Трокс в Пиринеях, жившего около 7100 лет назад. Гаплогруппа R1b была обнаружена у одного представителя культуры полей погребальных урн из саксонской пещеры Лихтейнштейн в Германии (около 3000 лет назад, поздний бронзовый век) у представителей культуры колоколовидных кубков (около 2800—2000 лет до н. э.), ямной культуры, межовской культурыDNA from the European NeolithicLee, E. et al. (2012), Emerging genetic patterns of the European neolithic: Perspectives from a late neolithic bell beaker burial site in Germany, American Journal of Physical Anthropology, vol. 148, no. 4, pp. 571–579.. Проблема доминирования R1b в Западной Европе Плотность распространения гаплогруппы R1b примерно совпадает с районами строительства мегалитов в Западной Европе. Это совпадение служит одним из оснований устаревшей гипотезы Сайкса и Оппенгеймера о сравнительно автохтонном палеоевропейском происхождении данной гаплогруппы. Согласно данной гипотезе, носители гаплогруппы R1b являются потомками Солютрейской культуры (хотя мегалиты появляются только через 9000 лет после её окончания), пережившими последний ледниковый максимум (ок. 20 тыс. лет назад) на Пиренейском полуострове в изоляции от других народов и ок. 10 тыс. лет (после таяния ледника) заселили Западную ЕвропуНостратики, Y-хромосомы и неолитическая революция. Ряд более новых исследований подвергают критике гипотезу Сайкса. В частности, предполагается, что R1b следует ассоциировать с индоевропейцами (в частности в более позднее время в Западной Европе — особенно с кельтами)Гаплогруппы русских, пришедшими из Причерноморья примерно 5000 лет назад (предполагается, что изначально также носители праиндоевропейской культуры с гаплогруппой R1a занимали преимущественно северную часть ареала, тогда как R1b — более южную, возможно, включающую Кавказ и Анатолию). Есть также мнение, что они не говорили на индоевропейских языках, а на неких, не уцелевших до нынешнего времени агглютинативных языках, осколком которых в Европе оказался баскский язык, перейдя впоследствии на индоевропейские языки и из-за субстратной лексики возникли кельтские языки, италийские языки. При этом возникает некоторая сложность объяснения того, почему большинство современных мужчин Западной Европы оказываются потомками выходцев из Понтийского региона. Однако приводятся демографические выкладки, показывающие, что в случае установления гегемонии со стороны пришельцев, технологически превосходивших автохтонное население, мужские линии победителей могут полностью вытеснить мужскую линию наследственности местного населения за несколько веков. Значительная часть мужчин могла быть убита сразу в военных столкновениях, в дальнейшем же семьи местных мужчин получали более низкий статус и могли воспроизводить меньше детей. Со времени установления в Западной Европе господства кельтов до более лояльных времён Римской империи прошло примерно восемь веков, за которые автохтонные гаплогруппы вполне могли полностью исчезнуть. В Центральной и Восточной Европе ко времени вторжения индоевропейцев существовала более развитая земледельческая культура, поэтому в этих районах вытеснение старых гаплогрупп не было таким полным. Этногеографическое распределение [[Файл:Y-Haplogroup R1 distribution.png|thumb|'R1b' показана красным R1a показана пурпурным]] Европа thumb|Распределение Y-DNA гаплогрупп в Европе. Принцип пазлов — выделены территории, где частоты гаплогрупп составляют более трети генофонда (>35 %) Современная концентрация R1b максимальна на территориях, связанных с кельтами: в южной Англии около 70 %, в северной и западной Англии, Уэльсе, Шотландии, Ирландии — до 90 % и более, в Испании — 70 %, во Франции — 60 %. По-видимому она связана с докельтским субстратом, поскольку высока её концентрация и у не-кельтов басков — 88,1 % и испанцев — 70 %582/1002, The genetic legacy of religious diversity and intolerance: paternal lineages of Christians, Jews, and Muslims in the Iberian Peninsula, Adams et al. 2008. Кроме того, известно, что, например, строителями Стоунхенджа в Англии было население, обитавшее на острове до прихода кельтов. У соседних народов концентрация данной гаплогруппы падает: у итальянцев — 40 %280/699, Y chromosome genetic variation in the Italian peninsula is clinal and supports an admixture model for the Mesolithic-Neolithic encounter, Capelli et al. 2007, немцев — 39 %473/1215, Significant genetic differentiation between Poland and Germany follows present-day political borders, as revealed by Y-chromosome analysis, Kayser et al. 2005, норвежцев — 25,9 %http://www.ajhg.org/AJHG/abstract/S0002-9297(07)63256-X Estimating Scandinavian and Gaelic Ancestry in the Male Settlers of Iceland — Agnar Helgason et al., 2000, Am. J. Hum. Genet. 67:697-717, 2000 и других. У народов Восточной Европы она встречается ещё реже. У чехов и словаков — 35,6 %, поляков — 11,6 %106/913, Significant genetic differentiation between Poland and Germany follows present-day political borders, as revealed by Y-chromosome analysis, Kayser et al. 2005-16,4 %, латышей — 15 %Oxford Journals, венгров — 13,3 %, татар — 8,7 %20, эстонцев — 9 %, литовцев — 5 %, белорусов — 4,2 %Doron M. Behar, Mark G. Thomas, Karl Skorecki, Michael F. Hammer, Ekaterina Bulygina, Dror Rosengarten, Abigail L. Jones, Karen Held, Vivian Moses, David Goldstein, Neil Bradman, and Michael E. Weale, "Multiple Origins of Ashkenazi Levites: Y Chromosome Evidence for Both Near Eastern and European Ancestries, " American Journal of Human Genetics 73:768-779, 2003., русских — от 2,8 %Balanovsky до 21,3 % , украинцев — от 2 % до 18,9 %. На Балканах — у греков — от 13,5 %[http://www.blackwell-synergy.com/doi/abs/10.1111/j.1469-1809.2007.00414.x?journalCode=ahg R. J. King, S. S. Özcan, T. Carter, E. Kalfoğlu, S. Atasoy, C. Triantaphyllidis, A. Kouvatsi, A. A. Lin, C-E. T. Chow, L. A. Zhivotovsky, M. Michalodimitrakis, P. A. Underhill (2008), "Differential Y-chromosome Anatolian Influences on the Greek and Cretan Neolithic, " Annals of Human Genetics 72 (2), 205—214 doi:10.1111/j.1469-1809.2007.00414.x] до 22,8 %, словенцев — 21 %, албанцев — 17,6 %Ornella Semino, A. Silvana Santachiara-Benerecetti, Francesco Falaschi, L. Luca Cavalli-Sforza and Peter A. Underhill, "Ethiopians and Khoisan Share the Deepest Clades of the Human Y-Chromosome Phylogeny, " The American Journal of Human Genetics, Volume 70, Issue 1, 265—268, 1 January 2002., болгар — 17 %Rosser et al. (2000), хорватов — 15,7 % Haplogroup frequency data in table 1, румын — 13 %Alexander Varzari, «Population History of the Dniester-Carpathians: Evidence from Alu Insertion and Y-Chromosome Polymorphisms» (2006), сербов — 10,6 %, герцеговинцев — 3,6 %, боснийцев — 1,4 %. Кавказ На Кавказе найдена у осетин-дигорцев — по разным данным до 43 % у армян — 32,4 %, азербайджанцев — 11 %238/734, Weale et al. (2004): Geographic spread and ethnic origins of European haplogroups. Среди армян Сюника и Карабаха процент представителей гаплогруппы R1b выше — превышает 40 %Family Tree DNA — Armenian DNA Project. Азия За пределами Западной Европы высокая концентрация данной гаплогруппы встречается лишь у некоторых популяций башкир (бурзян, гайна и др.) — до 87 %Лобов А. С. (2009) «Структура генофонда субпопуляций башкир» (автореферат диссертации), что, возможно, связано с присутствием дотюркского субстрата, а могут башкирские варианты, наоборот, быть исконной тюркской гаплогруппой, пришедшей из Азии. У башкир высокие показатели как M269, так и M73. На Алтае гаплогруппа R1b (субклад R1b-M73)- встречается у кумандинцев — 49 %Балаганская О. А. Полиморфизм Y-хромосомы у тюркоязычного населения Алтая, Саян, Тянь-Шаня и Памира в контексте взаимодействия генофондов Западной и Восточной Евразии // Автореферат кандидатской диссертации по биологическим наукам. М., МГНЦ РАМН, 2011, С.10.. В Турции достигает 16 %76/523, Y-Chromosome Excavating Y-chromosome haplotype strata in Anatolia, Cinnioglu et al. 2004, Ираке — 11,3 %16/139, Zaheri et al. 2003,Y-chromosome and mtDNA polymorphisms in Iraq и в других странах Западной Азии. В Турции у турок — 31 %Nasidze et al. (2004). В Центральной Азии обнаружена, в частности, у туркменов — 37 %R. Spencer Wells et al., "The Eurasian Heartland: A continental perspective on Y-chromosome diversity, " Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America (en:August 28, en:2001), узбеков — 9,8 %,, казахов — 5,6 %, уйгуров — от 8,2 %Ruixia Zhou, Daqun Yang, Hua Zhang, Weiping Yu, Lizhe An, Xilong Wang, Hong Li, Jiujin Xu, and Xiaodong Xie, "Origin and evolution of two Yugur sub-clans in Northwest China: a case study in paternal genetic landscape, " Annals of Human Biology (2008), 35:2, 198—211. до 19,4 %Yali Xue, Tatiana Zerjal, Weidong Bao, Suling Zhu, Qunfang Shu, Jiujin Xu, Ruofu Du, Songbin ***, Pu Li, Matthew E. Hurles, Huanming Yang, Chris Tyler-Smith, "Male demography in East Asia: a north-south contrast in human population expansion times, " Genetics 2006. В Пакистане — 6,8 %Qamar et al. (2002), Cruciani et al. (2004), Semino et al. (2004), Underhill et al. (2000), в Индии незначительна — 0,55 %13/176 in Pakistan and 4/728 in India, Polarity and Temporality of High-Resolution Y-Chromosome Distributions in India Identify Both Indigenous and Exogenous Expansions and Reveal Minor Genetic Influence of Central Asian Pastoralists, Sengupta et al. 2008. Африка У камерунцев-мандара до 65 %Wood et al. 2005, у алжирских арабов из Орана — 10,8 %11/102, Analysis of Y-chromosomal SNP haplogroups and STR haplotypes in an Algerian population sample, тунисских арабов — 7 %10/139 Genetic Legacy of Religious Diversity and Intolerance: Paternal Lineages of Christians, Jews, and Muslims in the Iberian Peninsula , Adams et al. 2008, алжирских берберов — 5,8 %3/54 Arredi et al. 2004, в Марокко — около 2,5 %Combined Adams et al. 2008; Bosch et al. 2001 and Maria Brotilini et al. 2004, у арабов Египта — менее 1 %. Примечания Ссылки * Гаплогруппа R1b R1B Категория:Палеоантропология Европы